


Thorki Ficlet Collection

by Ennuit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuit/pseuds/Ennuit
Summary: Collection of ficlets about Thor and Loki, mostly flashbacks to their youth, the stories alternate between angsty and fluffy





	1. Table of Contents

Ficlets titled by the song titles from Les Miserables. More will be posted in the future.

Table of Contents

2) Stars - Young Thor and Loki sneak out to the Bifrost at night  
3) Lovely Ladies - Young Thor makes the mistake of asking Loki to transform into a woman


	2. Stars

“Makes you feel small, doesn't it?”  
  
Thor furrowed his brow. Honestly, he had been thinking about whether they could sneak by the kitchens on their way back for a midnight snack, but eventually he realized that Loki was talking about the view.  
  
Sprawled out on his back in his sleep clothes, the night sky arched over his entire field of vision, the vastness of the universe laid out before him in dizzying splendor. Far enough away from the torchlight of Asgard, every single star proudly carved out its own pinpoint of light in the endless black. Galaxies whirled and nebula painted the sky in vivid greens and reds. He suddenly felt like he was drowning in it. Even the hard surface of the Bifrost beneath him was little reassurance that the immensity would not swallow him whole.  
  
He turned his head to look at Loki lying next to him, his body splayed out in the opposite direction so Thor was gazing at his brother's face upside down.  
  
Many times Loki had crept into Thor's bedroom in the dead of the night and bade him follow. They walked the maze of palace hallways like ghosts, creeping past the guards veiled by Loki's fledgling magics, seeking hidden spaces and secrets. But this time, Loki had shown far more daring. He had taken Thor by the hand and led him beyond the safely of the palace grounds, running through the empty streets and down the Bifrost until they had collapsed together, breathless, at the very edge of Asgard itself.  
  
“You will rule all this when you become king,” Loki said quietly, staring up at the stars in wide-eyed wonder.  
  
Thor frowned, “It's not certain that I will inherit the throne.”  
  
Loki turned his face to cast Thor a withering look, “Don't be stupid. We both know father will choose you.”  
  
Thor fell silent. It was true. There was no use trying to argue.  
  
Loki sighed. “You already know where your place will be, but where does the second son have a place in all this?” He gestured angrily at the expanse of endless worlds above before looking expectantly at Thor, as if he should know the answer.  
  
With Loki's cheek pressed against the Bifrost, half of his face shimmered in the cold flickering light while the other half blended into the blackness of space above him. He looked like he could be fading away, about to disappear into nothingness.  
  
Thor felt compelled to reach out, grabbing hold of Loki's hand resting by his shoulder. “With me, brother. You have a place with me. Always.”


	3. Lovely Ladies

“Well?”  
  
Thor swallowed roughly, suddenly unable to find any words in his muddled brain.  
  
Loki smirked, “That good, huh?”  
  
All Thor could do was stare. It was undoubtedly Loki standing before him, but the features of his face were softer, the hard lines of his youthful jaw and brow smoothed into gentle curves. His eyebrows arched dramatically over his eyes, and heavy lashes fluttered gracefully when he blinked. His lips were fuller than before, painted a deep red that contrasted sharply with his pale skin.  
  
But the most dramatic change was Loki's body. Gone was his slender figure and in its place full hips were draped with a long silk dress that drew in tightly at the waist, rising into a neckline that plunged distractingly low upon his chest giving glimpses of the voluptuous breasts beneath.  
  
Loki twirled slowly, pausing to execute a perfectly seductive pose, jutting out his hip as he looked over his shoulder at Thor and batted his eyes. Thor groaned. Why did Loki have to choose a dress like this? The thin fabric clinging so close to his skin, shamelessly defining the mounds of his rear.  
  
Thor wasn't sure what he was expecting when he had asked Loki to transform into a woman. A generic maiden? A plain serving girl? He certainly wasn't expecting a stunning beauty who would certainly rank among the most lovely ladies of Asgard. And he certainly wasn't expecting to see his brother, plain as day, in her features.  
  
Loki looked down at himself, running his hands over his body to examine the transformation. He immediately sought out the breasts before him, weighing them in his hands experimentally.  
  
“Loki!” Thor admonished even as heat rose in his gut.  
  
“What?” Loki replied, looking up innocently, “Oh, do you want try too, brother?” Planting his hands on his hips, he threw his shoulders back, offering up his chest to Thor.  
  
Flushing madly in embarrassment, Thor quickly turned away and fled the scene while Loki's laughter echoed behind him. This had been a horrible idea.


End file.
